Yul Mog-In
Yul Mog-In, the Iron Merchant 'was the first master of [[Geumcheonbo|'Geumcheonbo]]' '''and the father of Yul Mugi. Appearance & Personality Yul Mog-In was an average man with a goatee and moustache. He wore traditional headgear and clothing befitting his wealth. He was renowned for his noble reputation and was a virtuous man. Even with limitless wealth and power from the Golden Castle and Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword at his fingertips, he chose to abandon them and begged the Murim Alliance to keep it a secret for the sake of peace. The Murim High Lord noted that he had a soft heart and lived under immense guilt everyday from the events at the Golden Castle. Yul Mog-In also believed that Hwangbo Soong was a man who values righteousness above personal gain when it was the exact opposite. Image Gallery History At some point, the Golden Medallion fell into Yul Mog-In's possession but he was not aware of its legendary status. He was a merchant at the time, who traveled across the Middle Kingdom and Borderlands to trade specialty products from different lands. One day, his caravan was attacked by brigands which left him the sole survivor, he ran for his life but could not shake off the brigand's pursuit as they were more familiar with the mountains than him. In a desperate move, Yul Mog-In jumped off a cliff into a gorge. The bottom of the gorge was a strange place where he could not tell which way he was going most likely due to it being in the center of the which prohibited the approach of anything that breathed. As Yul Mog-In just stood there, at a loss to what he should do, the Golden Medallion around his neck began to glow, making strange sounds. The beam of light that shot from the medallion seemed to guide him somewhere. Soon, he could hear the noises the brigands made as they came chasing after him and filled with terror, he ran blindly towards the direction the light was guiding him. The place he finally reached was a sanctuary filled with wondrous light that didn't seem as if it was of that world, the Golden Castle. Inside were enormous piles of gold and treasure. Unable to resist the call of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, he grabbed it and lost consciousness. When he regained his senses, he found that he had slaughtered the brigands that pursued him, this shocked him to the core as he had never killed anyone in his life until that moment. He fled from the Golden Castle, leaving the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword behind and hid the Golden Medallion somewhere deep inside the Geumcheonbo estate. He did not speak of it to anyone and kept a tight lip on it but somehow, despite there not being a single witness, the rumor spread throughout the murim, becoming more embellished and exaggerated every time it was retold. This forced Yul Mog-In to go to the Murim Alliance to explain what happened, and he persuaded them that for the peace of the murim, the existence of the Golden Castle was better kept hidden which the Murim Alliance readily agreed to as the Geumcheonbo was a great benefactor to the organization. The Murim High Lord even offered Yul Mog-In the opportunity to live at their headquarters but he declined.Chapter 142 (Yongbi) Twenty years later, Yul Mog-In was slaughtered by Asura Blood Sect members led by Cruel Moon Archdemon at Geumcheonbo Headquarters in their search for the Golden Medallion.Chapter 3 (Yongbi) Powers and Abilities [[Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword|'Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword']]: When this divine sword was in his possession, it turned him from someone completely ignorant of martial arts into a fearsome swordsman, allowing him to slaughter a group of bandits pursuing him.Chapter 20 (Yongbi) Quotes * (To Yul Mugi) "''If anything ever happens to you... Seek Hwangbo Soong at the Hobuk Branch... I am sure he will do everything in his power to help you."Chapter 4 (Yongbi) Notes & Trivia * It appears that he had a close relationship with the Murim High Lord as the latter knew him well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased